


Baby Fever

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [41]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 4





	Baby Fever

Oliver was buzzing as he stood next to you, holding your hand as the tech set up the scan. “No more coffee for you today, babe.” You teased him with a giggle. “I’ll have you take Logan out back to run off this energy for you both!"

“I don’t even know if that would be enough.” He chuckled. “Not like I would say no either way.” He shrugged. “I love playing with our little guy.”

The tech grinned at you both. “You two are adorable.” He smiled. “Ready?” He scooted his chair up to you. 

“Yes.” You both said at once. Oliver chuckled and kissed your hand. He was thankful you wanted this with him.

You watched the screen intently as things got started. Even going through this three times, it always made your heart skip a beat.

Oliver was an instant mess when the image showed. “There’s our peanut!!” He bounced on his heels. He beamed as he heard you giggle. “They’re perfect.” 

The tech grinned as well. “Everything looks on track.” He told you as he took measurements and pictures. “Feeling okay, mama?” He asked, knowing sometimes it could be tough. 

“So far. I honestly felt achy but that got better.” You told him honestly. “I do have three kids at home, so I keep busy.”

“I love a big family.” He smiled. “So a million copies, then?” He teased as he typed. 

Oliver laughed. “As many as we can get. I am so putting one on my desk at work!” 

The tech grinned. “Pleasure doing business with you both.” He handed you a paper towel to wipe the gel off, and Oliver the pictures. 

Oliver’s eyes glued to them instantly. Suddenly he didn’t want to wait, but would for you. He’d look at these whenever he was having a bad day at work. 

You sat up once you were clean and hugged his middle. “I’m so lucky.” 

He hugged you back instantly and kissed your head. “I’m lucky.” He rested his forehead against yours. “I have such a full life now.”

You beamed at him. “We love you!” You cupped his cheek. 

He pecked your lips and squeezed you. “Let’s get some lunch.”

“Food!” You cheered. “I didn’t eat a big breakfast because I was so excited for today.” You admitted, although he’d likely tell you to make sure you were eating. 

“What’s not big?” He rubbed your side. “We can always bring leftovers!” He promised. “I know you love their food.” 

You shrugged. “Some toast and fruit?”

He tilted his head. “Babe.” He gave you a soft whine. “We’re getting you fed now…” He tugged you gently. “And I’m making dinner.” He led you out. “And dessert.” He added with a nod. “Are you craving anything?”

“You.” You shrugged when he looked at you. “But I have to wait for that.” You playfully pouted.

“At least for a little while.” He grinned widely. “I’m sure we can manage that before going home.”

“Spicing it up. I like.” You teased. You knew the other patients looked over as you walked back through, but you were used to it by now. He held your hand a bit tighter and smiled at you wider. Let the others look. Hell, a few times at the club he’d been hit on, but turned them down. Quickly. He had exactly who he wanted. And no one else would appeal to him. 

He chuckled as you hugged him in the car. “Happy?” He asked. 

“So happy.” You kissed his jaw. “When I left Mark, I was scared, depressed, and so many other mixed emotions. I never thought I’d feel the joy I’ve felt with you all this time.” You rubbed his arm. “You saved me.” Your voice was soft, and full of love. “And our kids.”

“Best choice I’ve ever made...” He said just as gently. “Was meeting you.” He kissed the back of your hand. “Falling for you scared me, and I tried to fight it. In the end, I just couldn’t.” He sighed. “I knew you were it for me.” He blushed lightly, which was rare for him.

You kissed his chin. “I’m glad we found each other.” It was like life was finally going your way. 

“I love you and the kids with all my heart, Mrs. Queen.” 

* * *

Laure glanced up when you walked in and smirked. 

You grinned. “I had a surprise lunch date!” You told her, motioning to Oliver carrying leftovers. 

“Mhmm.” She grinned wider. “I’m glad you had a good date.” 

“The best.” Oliver wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m gonna go put these away while you two chat.” He kissed your cheek as he passed. 

“Yeah, let’s chat.” Laurel winked at you. She patted the couch next to her. 

You chuckled and sat by her. “How were the kids? They behaved, I hope.”

“They did.” She smiled. “What’d you guys do?” She shifted to face you, leaning on the back of the couch.”

“We ate at my favorite place and hung out at the park.” You grinned. “It was nice to get a little time to us. Logan has been very clingy lately.”

She nodded. “Yeah, he has. Cute but I can see how that’s hard. What else?” She urged, knowing what you weren’t saying. 

“That’s it.” You smiled. “Just took our time.” You told her.

She looked at you skeptically. “You sure? Because I was expecting a little black and white picture…”

You giggled. “I know you were.” You teased. “I’m still expecting one from you.” You poked her. 

She blushed just slightly. “Takes time!” She reminded you. “And I’d like to be married first. Just so we can focus on one thing at a time.” She shrugged. “I know you guys would wanna watch our kid, but I don’t think I’ll be wanting to leave them for awhile, I’m sure you know the feeling.”

You softened. “I really do.” You squeezed her hand. “It never changes. That’s part of why we waited for Logan to be a toddler to get married.” 

She nodded. “You know me and trying to organize everything.” Laurel laughed. “So, no little feet before I walk down the aisle.”

“Okay.” You nudged her. “Deal.” You grinned. “Besides, our kids ask for you enough.”

She chuckled. “Which we don’t mind at all.” Both her and Tommy loved the kids, and were over at the house a lot. They always offered their help. Even if you were home, you’d find Laurel with Maggie off somewhere and Tommy with Logan. 

“We love you.” You hugged her gently. “And we’re all lucky to have you.”

“We feel the same. You think Tommy could go one day without you?” She laughed. “I doubt it. We’ll be on our honeymoon and he will want to FaceTime!” She said playfully.

You giggled. “I can see that. We’ll have to schedule it.” You joked. “Or tell him he needs to wait until you guys get back.”

“He’ll whine.” She scrunched her nose. “I’ll have to scold him.”

“He’s into that!” Oliver said as he passed by. He grinned as you both lost it. He loved your laugh. It made him feel good. 

“I believe him.” You giggled, holding your full laugh in. “He is weird like that!” You said lovingly. 

She laughed harder at that, nodding. That was something she loved about Tommy.

You grinned at your husband as you caught your breath. He sent you a wink as he grinned back. You loved his humor. It kept things light in the house.

* * *

Tommy was also certain that you were pregnant but couldn’t get Oliver to budge no matter how much he asked. He had been certain that the man would cave easily. “Oliver.” He sighed. 

“Tommy.” Oliver sighed back. 

“Come onnnnnnn. We both know you’re gonna be a dad again. Just tell me!” 

Oliver raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure you’re not pushing your want to be a dad onto me?” He asked him. “Are you getting baby fever?!”

Tommy blinked. “...No.” He shook his head.

“You sure?” He smirked. He was enjoying teasing his friend.

“Positive!” Tommy huffed. “So mean.”

Oliver just grinned. He had a feeling you had the same conversation with Laurel. 

Tommy finally left him be, slightly huffing still. He knew he was right! 

Oliver chuckled to himself and knew the reveal would be worth it. He just had to wait another 7 weeks. They were going to be so mad. Maybe he’d get them something. He walked around as he thought about that. 

* * *

You were sick on and off the following few weeks, meaning Oliver came home early when he could. “This one is a little more intense.” You told him. “Dramatic already.” 

“A Queen.” He chuckled, rubbing your back. “How about I take them out for the day tomorrow and you relax?” 

“That’s a lot of work for you.” You pouted. “You deserve to relax, too.”

He shook his head. “You’re growing a human, I think that is more work than I will ever do in my lifetime.” 

You pouted more. “Ugh you’re perfect.” You leaned into him. 

He kissed your head. “Then we can take a bath tonight.” He suggested. “And watch a movie after?”

“Okay.” You whined. “No promises about staying awake.”

“I already know how that goes.” He chuckled. “I don’t mind.” He kissed the top of your head.

“Love you.” You sighed.

* * *

Keeping this secret from your best friends had been so hard the past almost two months! They didn’t let up at all and you were sure you had almost cracked at least five times. Not to mention trying to keep it from the kids. Was Maggie always such a quiet walker?! You knew there had been many close calls between you and Oliver. Thankfully you’d be telling them all tonight over dinner. 

Maggie and Logan were currently helping you make cookies for the dinner. Well, he was trying to eat all the chocolate chips. “Logan!” Maggie giggled. 

Logan grinned and offered her one. “Nummy!” 

You grinned at them. “We might need to give you a second bath, Logan.” You ticked his sides. 

He giggled happily and smooshed more chips into his mouth. He loved baths, so he didn’t mind. It meant more play time! And bubbles! 

You kissed his head and began scooping the cookies. You felt eyes on you and knew Oliver was watching. You smiled to yourself, loving that he did that. It made you feel truly wanted and loved.

“Hi, daddy!” Maggie said happily. “We’re baking!”

“The best cookies ever?” He came in. “Do I get one?”

“Maybe.” She sang. “Do I get two bedtime stories?” 

“Oh, you’re learning how to negotiate, aren’t you?” He grinned. “Did Aunt Thea teach you that?” 

She giggled. “No silly. You did!” She countered, looking proud.

You raised your eyebrows at your husband. “Really?” You asked playfully.

He couldn’t help but grin. “Hey, it’s not that bad of a thing to know.” He countered. “Plus, I taught her something.” He said proudly. “That’s a nice bonus!”

“You gonna be saying that in a few years as she approaches her teen years?” You asked him. “Guess who I’m blaming.” You teased. “Y. O. U."

Maggie grinned up at him when he looked at her. She seemed pleased. 

Oliver shook his head. “We’ll figure it out.” He shrugged. 

You chuckled. “Okay.” You shook your head before going to put the cookies in the oven.

Oliver grinned at the two kids happily. “Want me to get him cleaned up?” He offered.

“Bath!” Logan cheered. He clapped and did a little dance. 

Oliver grinned and lifted him. “Bath it is.” He went and kissed your cheek.“We’ll be back.” He told you. “Why don’t you and Mags go watch something and relax while the cookies bake?”

“Yeah!” Maggie agreed instantly. “Let’s go!” She hopped off the step stool.

You giggled and followed her. You hoped that she was this excited about the new baby. She seemed to love Logan a whole lot so you hoped. She had blossomed and truly grown since those first days in your old apartment. You knew Oliver helped with that as he encouraged everything she loved. And his family adored the kids. Thea had grown into the perfect aunt. 


End file.
